


Why Not?

by SilentSiren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alex is a nerd, alien gun, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: Most of the team like guns, and they each have one or two in which they specialise, and one that they like to mess around with. Alex and Maggie however like the same gun and Agent Danvers, being the nerd we know and love, uses the situation to her advantage.





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off “I have an excellent agent on my six” because Alex called Maggie AN AGENT AND NOT A COP AND ?!??!?!?!?!?! and then somehow plot happened???? And then the promo came out with Alex proposing????? My heart! My Soul! It's been stolen by fictional lesbians! Again!

Alex is an expert with pistols but unknown to most, she also  _ loves  _ the skill in hitting a pinpoint target with a sniper rifle whenever the rare opportunity arises. Maggie likes her pistol for ease and hide ability but she also loves the raw force of the pump action shotgun and finds great joy in wielding the sizable weapon. James prefers his gadgets over actual deadly weapons, and Kara… well, Kara has lasers for eyes it doesn’t get much cooler than that.

So while they’re all gearing up in the arsenal together there is little conflict for weapons although Alex has noticed Maggie’s repeated attempts to steal her favourite alien gun. This alien gun being the same one that she got a second thigh holster for specifically, just so she could carry it around with her everywhere and show off with it. There have been sneak attempts, bribe attempts, distraction attempts-  _ seduction attempts that almost worked _ \- and so far Alex has hung onto her weapon, unfailingly.

She catches Maggie staring at her during the missions sometimes and she smirks under the attention until she realises that Maggie’s eyes are not on her athletic form but rather, her gun. Alex sees the way in which the detective-now-agent eyes her weapon, biding her time but hoping for a chance to get her hands on it again and they’re in the middle of a raid when the thought strikes her that perhaps she should just get a second one made for her.

The thought almost stops her in her tracks. Why not? The research team would love the opportunity to explore the weapons capabilities and if they can replicate it… why not?  

The raid is successful but losing Maggie long enough to get the gun to Research without her knowing proves harder. Eventually Alex makes up a story about a briefing above her clearance level and manages to escape her girlfriend with only a pout and the promise that she’ll call when she’s done.

Word gets around the lab that Research is working on something top secret. Something only J’onn, Alex, the small research team involved, and weirdly Pam from HR, know about. The curious eyes who try to peek into the lab with weird sparks and small explosions are immediately pulled back by Alex, and the lower ranking agents find that their superior has a wide variety of threats and a unique one for each of them. 

Maggie notices when Alex’s little alien gun is no longer in it’s holster and questions her immediately. 

“J’onn’s way of punishing me.” Alex answers cooly, hoping that her girlfriend doesn’t pick up on the lie. 

“What? Why? Nevermind,” Maggie takes back her last question and starts towards the door, “I’ll fix this.” she states and is gone before Alex can stop her.

Maggie stalks up the command center and leans strongly on the desk, mirroring her new boss’s posture,“J’onn, give Alex her gun back.”

J’onn looks Maggie over and crosses his arms, “Agent Danvers disobeyed my orders,  _ again _ . I can’t have that continue to happen and it’s the only way I know how to punish her without suspending her or somehow separating the two of you.”

“So you’re going to send your best agent out into the field without her tools? She should get killed!” 

“Agent Sawyer, Agent Danvers is very well equipped when she goes out into the field and alien pistols are not her only specialty.” 

Maggie huffs, annoyed, “Sure, but that alien pistol… it’s like her signature weapon.”

J’onn smiles knowingly, “The weapon belongs to the DEO Agent Sawyer, Alex is merely borrowing it for the time being.”

Dissatisfied with the result, Maggie leaves and grumbles the whole way home with Alex.

It’s a whole four agonizing months that Alex is without her favourite pistol and throughout the whole ordeal J’onn and Alex maintain the facade. Then finally,  _ finally _ , after a long day out on the streets Alex gets a call. It’s short, brief and all that is said to her is “Project Juno is a success.” She manages to snag her favourite weapon and its new counterpart in between missions and debriefings. Maggie spots the little alien weapon in her her second holster immediately and beams with excitement on behalf of her girlfriend, noticing how Alex glows with excitement and seems to be bouncing on the spot. But she doesn't know about the replica Alex is doing her best to hide from her detecting girlfriend.

Their next mission out together involves a 3 stage plan and  _ two  _ raids. The senior agent wrangles the special box she’s been carrying into her tactical vest without being caught and they proceed about their mission. It goes off without a hitch with only minor scrapes and bruises but Alex doesn’t notice them because her eyes are focused solely on her partner and her hand feels for the box in her vest.

Maggie gives her a thumbs and asks, “You good?”

Alex tugs the velcro off the pocket and pulls out the nondescript black box, holding it in both of her hands and checking how many people are around her, a blush creeping along her neck, “We’ll find out in a sec, um, Maggie?”

Maggie looks at her with curiosity, “Yeah?”

“Marry me?” Alex asks, scared and holding out the box.

Maggie takes the box, a little confused because it’s far too big to be a ring but-  _ Oh I have to answer her verbally!  _ “Sure, yes,  _ absolutely.  _ Alex-” she looks down at the box, then back at Alex with her previous curiosity and then pulls the lid off, gasping when her eyes land on the alien gun inside. “Your-” she checks Alex’s holster and finds her gun is still there. Eyes flit between the holster, the gun in the box, and the way Alex is holding her hands in front of her, hoping she'd done the right thing and then Maggie isn’t sure if she’s laughing or crying, “You made me my own gun?” Alex nods and Maggie crashes into her in a strangling hug, “Oh my god! You’re amazing!” Then they’re kissing and J’onn claps, the agents milling around following suit when they realise what they’ve just witnessed. When Maggie pulls back she’s beaming, dimples showing and pulls out the gun for a closer look, “I can’t wait to use this thing!” 

“Nerd,”Alex teases, beaming herself and taking Maggie’s free hand in hers, kissing her knuckles. 

“Nerd,” Maggie teases back. 

So where most couples have a pair of rings, our agents have a set of matching guns. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr commented about Alex proposing to Maggie without a ring and then this happened ^   
> Was originally supposed to be a part of my mini-fics series but even without all the usual descriptions of my one shots I thought this one needed it's own space to exist ^.^


End file.
